Where Angels Fear to Tread
by SweetChiari
Summary: When Sawatari and Seira met with one another after school, things happened and well, Seira is pregnant. However, Seira feels like that she is being watched and Sawatari takes it upon himself to protect the girl of his dreams of anyone that is trying to hurt her. What will happen as the days go by? Sawatari x Seira
1. Chapter 1

**The idea and the title came from Conejillo89! Please support this amazing author's works! This is the first chapter of Where Angels Fear to Tread. Please enjoy this story. Warning: NSFW Lemon in this chapter.**

Sawatari was trying to talk to Seira, but the teenager seems more interested in her schoolwork. He huffed, but he knew that it wasn't really her fault. He hasn't really confessed to her yet. They were sitting in Sawatari's bedroom at his house. He didn't know why she was in there with him, but Sawatari had almost forgotten that he had asked Seira to come over.

As Sawatari glanced at the womanly figure that Seira had, he couldn't help himself as he bent down to get Seira's attention. When his eyes reached Seira's gaze, she was shocked by how interested he was in her face. A heavy blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away shyly and Sawatari couldn't help but smirk mischievously at the young girl in his bedroom.

Her blush became heavier when she noticed how mischievously Sawatari was looking at her. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought, feeling her heart pounding. It was like she could tell that her heart was about to burst with how hard her heart was beating. With strong bravery and her curiosity peaked, she gazed up at Sawatari to see him smirking down at her still. Her face felt like a tomato and Sawatari was sure that Seira was looking like a fire hydrant, but he didn't mind. _She is so beautiful._ At this thought, Sawatari didn't know what provoked him to grab Seira's face and kiss her with such fierceness, but all he knew that she had kissed him back. He was surprised that Seira was kissing him back, but he didn't mind, instead he enjoyed it as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore her hot cavern. Seira simply let him do whatever he wanted in her mouth with his tongue. His tongue teased hers as she enjoyed the kiss.

Sawatari pulled back as he stared at the look in Seira's eyes. It was obvious to him that the kiss was her very first ever kiss. Sawatari had never felt so hungry to kiss Seira, but recently, he had been wanting her in every way, but he was patient enough to wait. He didn't want to force her after all, this was the first time she had been into his bedroom. Both of them were still in their school uniforms, but the heat was making Sawatari want to take his shirt, since he had gotten rid of his uniform jacket when he had walked through the door as he followed Seira from behind.

As he watched Seira stare at him with shock and innocence in her eyes, he couldn't help but to release a small growl of want and possessiveness. He placed his forehead on hers as he locked gazes with her. "Sorry." He spoke softly as if speaking louder would startle the girl. To him, Seira was a kitten that was full of innocence of the real world and he wanted to protect her from it, but he also wanted her to know about the dangers in the real world.

"It's fine." She responded as she couldn't meet his gaze. Sawatari gently pushed his forehead into hers. Seira couldn't help but smile at the young man. She had finally found the confidence to look up at Sawatari and she blushed once again. Sawatari had placed his hands on her shoulders and he moved his lips to hers once again. They both close their eyes to kiss once again.

For some reason, the kiss ended with Seira laying under him. Sawatari encased her hands in his to help her relax as he kissed her cheek. he kissed her neck and he released her hands to place his hands on her shirt and he looked at her, asking for permission. She mutely nodded out of pure instinct. Sawatari smiled as he took off Seira's school shirt. Her white bra appeared in front of him and he wondered why she even bothered. He didn't want to rip it, but he did want it off and Seira took off the bra that was obviously aggravating Sawatari. Sawatari went back to her neck to kiss as he growled as he started to suck on her neck. Seira whimpered from the obvious pain as Sawatari was sucking on her skin to give her a love mark. He wanted to give Seira a hickey and he wanted to show her a good time. When Sawatari removed his lips, there was a purple bruise on her neck, showing that he was successful in giving her a hickey.

Sawatari latched onto Seira's breasts with his teeth and hand and he was awarded with the sweet moans from the girl under him. _She's so beautiful. She was made for me._ He thought as he continued to bite and fondle her breasts. Sawatari lost his shirt in order to let Seira hold his bare back. Sawatari smiled down at Seira. "I don't mind if you scratch my back. This will hurt." Sawatari tells Seira after taking off her skirt and her pink panties. Sawatari unbuckled his pants and he pulled them off, leaving him in his green boxers. He slowly pulled down his boxers to show Seira the organ that will give her the most pleasure.

Seira was shocked at the member that was being shown to her. To erase her shock, Sawatari kissed her to relax her and to prepare her. Seira was very dumbfounded at how large his member was. Sawatari smiled at Seira and he crawled back on top of her. "Alright, darling, like I said before, this will hurt." He softly spoke to Seira as he rubbed lube on his penis. He knew to not go in Seira dry as he knew that it would only hurt her more.

When he was finished rubbing down his penis, he placed his member near Seira's core and her breath hitched when the hard member simply touched her folds. He kissed Seira as he pushed himself into her. In his mouth, Seira screamed as he managed to break her hymen in one hard thrust. "Ah!" She screamed in pain, but her scream was muffled by Sawatari's lips as he kissed her beforehand. Blood fell from Seira's thighs as he rested inside of her to let her get used to his size.

When Seira opened her eyes again, Sawatari saw the small tears in her purple eyes and he frowned. He kissed her tears away. "Are you okay?" Sawatari felt her hands on his back and he nodded at her and she rested both of her hands on his back. "Yes. Go ahead. You can move." Seira tells the young man. He smiled at her. _I'm so proud of her._ He thought as he started to move inside of her angel. The moment he started to thrust inside of her, Seira's hands did their magic and he could feel a sharp pain on the skin of his back, but he ignored it in favor to continue giving Seira and himself pleasure. As he thrust inside of the girl's tight core, he could see her eyes change from natural shyness to half-lidded eyes. _This was her first time, alright. Her tightness is squeezing my dick._ Sawatari thought as he started to pound Seira's core. The moment Sawatari removed his lips from Seira's, a scream from the girl erupted and it made Sawatari's member stiffened when he heard her scream his name. "Sawatari!" She called out his name like it was her lifeline and the moment his member had stiffened, the young man had released his load inside of the girl. They both moaned when this happened. Sawatari relaxed himself before he pulled out.

For some reason, Seira felt a gut-wrenching emotion in her stomach and she didn't know why. The sex was amazing! She felt tears run down her face. She covered her face as she cried for reasons unknown to her. Sawatari didn't know how to comfort her as it was her first time having sex and he had heard of other people reacting in the same way she was doing at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

When Seira had gotten over her crying fit, she just laid there. She had turned her face away from Sawatari as she didn't want him to see that she was still obviously very distressed. Sawatari rubbed his neck and he left her in his bed as he put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. He left his room to give her time to realize what had happened between them. Sawatari cursed himself for rushing things. They were only 14 and Seira was a nun! If the church got a wind of Seira having sex with a boy, it would be disastrous. Sawatari feared for Seira's safety as because she was once a virgin and he finished inside of her, there was a small chance that she could get pregnant. Sawatari swallowed thickly as he feared for the consequences that came from the both of them having sex.

Sawatari didn't care about himself as much as he cared for Seira. _I had sex with her. It was great, but I will guilty for taking away the one thing that a nun is supposed to keep. She isn't allowed to lay with another man. She is supposed to be married to Jesus and only Him. I ruined that. I ruined **her**. _He thought as he felt like an horrible person for taking Seira's innocence. He ran into the bathroom and he vomited. After he cleaned his face off, he looked into the mirror to see his face looking sick. Hell, he felt sick. He took Seira's virginity. "I need to confess, but I need to keep her safe. I won't say her name in the confession. I mean, it's not like they will ask who I had sex with. That violates privacy and I rather get punished than Seira getting hurt."

...

Seira had froze in her position in Sawatari's bed. For one, she was in a male's bed, no matter if she knew him or not.

For another thing, Seira had blood on her thighs, which signaled the sin she had done.

Another issue is that Sawatari didn't pull out, he kept it in when he finished. Seira swallowed as she felt tears ruin her cute face once again. She was glad Sawatari wasn't in his room; he would probably hate her. At that thought, that was when the tears had fell down her face and into Sawatari's bed cover. As she sobbed in her lover's room, she begged for forgiveness and to not be abandoned in her time of need.

She was being so thoughtless as she sobbed for only herself, but she couldn't help herself. The risk was stronger for her as having sex was very akin to committing a crime. But, she was human. Seira knew that she wasn't perfect. No one was perfect, but she still went and had sex. Sawatari wasn't her husband. She was supposed to be a nun. A nun doesn't have sex and a nun doesn't sin, but here she was, sinning like it was perfectly natural to her.

Seira had rules to follow and she clearly didn't follow any of them. A nun or a unmarried girl like her should have known better than to not lay in bed with a guy. Even if things doesn't happen, things had happened between her and Sawatari. Seira wasn't mentally prepared for the consequences that would result from what had happened between them and she knew that something was going to happen, but she didn't know to prepare herself.

She didn't know what to look for and Seira didn't know whether to blame either herself or Sawatari for that. She knew that the both of them were to blame, but Seira knew how bad it would be for her if any of the nuns had found out about the deed that she had done with Sawatari. She didn't want anything to happen to him as she wanted to admit to him about her feelings for him, but now, that plan was ruined.

She couldn't believe that they had slept together! What would Meimi even say to her if she knew about this? Seira shook her head, knowing that Meimi wouldn't be too angry at her. It wasn't like she had meant to have sex with Sawatari. _That's a lie and you know it. _Her brain screamed at her. Seira knew that she couldn't blame hormones on what she did with Sawatari. She had wanted to do it with him once the kissing had commenced and her brain was wired on nothing but pleasure.

...

Seira had finally willed herself to leave Sawatari's bed and thus, his house for the day. As the day's events had clouded up her head, she had suddenly remembered that she had to go see Meimi who was Saint Tail at this time. Seira was tired, but she didn't know why. She just wanted the day to be finished and over already. She was agitated and when Meimi had seen Seira, she had noticed the look of slight aggravation on the girl's face and she wondered what was wrong with her best friend. _She would tell me if there was something wrong with her. _Meimi thought as she approached Seira. The nun was looking very tired, like she was exhausted and she was currently sitting on a pew in the old building. Meimi gasped at the sight and Seira noticed that Meimi was watching her with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked with a soft tone as if she didn't want to scare Seira.

Seira gazed up at Meimi and she released a sigh. _Do I tell her what I did? _Seira wondered as she knew how much Meimi cared for her. "Can you keep a secret?" Seira begged Meimi. Meimi looked down at Seira in shock. _She's in need of someone listening to her. Why is it that people can tell Seira their problems, but Seira can't tell the nuns hers? _Meimi thought as she stared at Seira. Noticing that Seira was looking at her with a pleading look, Meimi smiled at the young nun.

"Of course." Meimi answered as she smiled at the young girl in assurance in her smile. Seira's smile made Meimi happier, but when the smile fell, the worry inside of Meimi had increased.

"I...I...Meimi, I..." Seira couldn't tell Meimi as tears started to spill as she remembered the events of the day. The fact that she enjoyed it was one of the problems. Meimi was very worried about Seira as she hugged the girl. Meimi kept Seira in her soft hold as she knew that whatever Seira wanted to tell her was either a bad thing or something to worry about.

"It's alright. Tell me when you're ready." Meimi comforted her friend as she couldn't just leave Seira after she cried in her arms.

"I laid with Sawatari." Seira cried to Meimi as she hid her face in Meimi's arms. Meimi stiffened, but when Seira started to cry even harder, she relaxed. _What was I doing? I want to sleep with Daiki, but I would rather do it when we're married, but I know that hormones can cause things to happen. _Meimi thought as she held Seria closer to her. Seira shifted and Meimi knew that she wanted to turn away from her. Knowing that was how Seira thought about things, she let her turn away from her.

"You crazy girl. I can't judge you for something like that. You're human. I'm human. Things happen." Meimi explained to Seira as she ran her hand through the brown hair that Seira had.

"I'm a nun!" She cried out, showing Meimi her tear-stained face and her purple eyes showed the fear that a 14 year old shouldn't have. Meimi was in shock at how afraid Seira was as she revealed her true feelings about the situation. Meimi didn't know what to say for a while now as she knew that Seira would have said something along those lines, but she didn't know that she was that terrified.

"I know that! But, you're also human, Seira! Things happen. You're a teenager. Both of us are teenagers. We're hormonal." Meimi gently spoke to Seira as she calmed down in order to talk to Seira. She knew that Seira didn't want her to shout at her for practically nothing. "Since you and Sawatari had sex with one another, is he cool with you just running out of his house?" Meimi questioned Seira and Seira shirted uncomfortably in her shoes.

"Probably not." She admitted, embarrassed of how selfish she was being at the moment. _I'm being so selfish! I'm not normally like this. _Seira thought as she wondered why she mostly cared about herself now. "Why am I being so selfish now? I was never this selfish before." Seira looked for Meimi for answers and Meimi glanced over how Seira was holding herself now. Her arms were wrapped around herself, leading Meimi to suspect one thing.

"You're self protective." Meimi answered Seira. Seira looked up at Meimi in shock. _Self protective, but how can that be? _She thought as she didn't asked Meimi that as she didn't want to bother her with her many questions. Meimi noticed the reluctance in Seira's eyes and she sighed as she couldn't force her to talk to her. "I'm always down to talk if you need anything from me, Seira. You know this, don't you?" Meimi asked Seira and she got a nod in response. Meimi sighed in relief. "Now, run along back to Sawatari. He's probably worried about you." Meimi tells Seira and Seira smiled at Meimi before she went back to Sawatari's house.


End file.
